logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheCoolWikiDude
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Nickelodeon Snick Logo 1993 d.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Alxeedo111 (Talk) 10:49, January 28, 2012 Torch Lady alone You are putting so much pictures of the lady alone, doing nothing and without any words. Question Is it from The Three Stooges? Leave the question Answer: Logofanful 00:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes!TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 13:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Take Hollywood Home My nickname is Take Hollywood Home.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 18:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Forbidden Logos No thanks. We don't need a Forbidden Logos page, if it's fake, it's banned, simple as that. :Ok! I'll make my own logo wiki.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 14:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If whoever puts those stupid logos on this wiki, put them on my wiki.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 19:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Webinar Sorry I could attend last night's webinar.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 11:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Threats will get you nowhere. Please be considerate to other Logopedians. Snelfu (talk) 00:30, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. Please visit the Forbidden Logos Wiki. Place logos that can't be used here there.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 10:29, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Disney Junior That secondary logo you uploaded doesn't even match the others. Where did it come from? :Is that fake logo of Disney Junior when TCWD uploaded? Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 14:06, 10-15-2013 ::I suspected it was fake, yes, that's why I asked for a source. AxG has removed the image in the meantime. Can you vote for me? TheCoolWIkiDude, Can you join my debate on the MPAA End Credits Stuff. Although you are the founder of the FBI Warning Screen Wiki, the dude, and the one who understands anything about logos. I have decided to have you as my friend. --TPercival (talk) 19:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki Since your a dude Here's the invitation to join my other Wiki: Warner Bros Entertainment Wiki Here's the URL for it. http://warner-bros-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Warner_Bros._Entertainment_Wiki You can help me out with Warner Bros. Logos, Characters, Everything, That is in fact related to it. Let me know if your ready to join my wiki. And by the way, forget the debate on the MPAA End credits stuff because it's driving Mcfaddenskyler mad. And another thing... Welcome aboard my Company Bumpers Wiki --TPercival (talk) 12:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Logopedia Greetings, Chief. Good to see you here on Logopedia. It is always good to meet friends somewhere other than the Game Shows Wiki. I hope your Thanksgiving was as safe and happy as mine was. I uploaded new logos for WTTV and its satellite, WTTK, as the two will be Central Indiana’s CBS affiliate come New Year’s Day. This is the first time since 1956 (before we were born) that WTTV took a major network affiliation from the one and only WISH-TV. Take care.—Brandon Devers 14:43, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you please unblock me on the FBI Warning Screens Wiki? It's a misunderstanding. The user Arikhartnett is the one who started it because he's an immature five year old brat who knows nothing except to vandalize several pages on the FBI Warning Screens and Company Bumpers Wikis by saying that Disney bought MGM, Columbia TriStar borrowed Paramount's warning screen, and they acquired Judy Garland's movies or she worked with Columbia. None of this is all true, and even worse, he's being so stupid by posting GoAnimate-style spam and hate messages and being a tattletale, and he DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE CORRECTLY. Now he got my account on the FBI Warning Screens Wiki blocked because he's still an idiot and he doesn't believe me at all. So, can you please unblock my account on that site and block him? Nate Spidgewood (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC)